


Fighting Words

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous' eyes narrowed, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. “Those're fighting words, Enter,” he warned, taking a step back into a readying stance. “Are you ready to back them up?”</p>
<p>Enter grinned. “Mais oui.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

The sky was littered with stars, something Marvelous always found to be incredibly comforting. No matter where he was, as long as he could see the stars, he'd be alright.

Then he heard the whistling through the air, and his attention snapped back to the deck just in time to dodge the cable the snapped into the wood before him.

“Captain Marvelous,” came a voice from the darkness.

He knew that voice. “Enter,” he growled, climbing to his feet and standing with as much pride as he could muster. “You got a problem?”

His enemy smiled, taking a few steps closer in that manner of his that implied far more boredom than respect. “Or should I say, simply Marvelous? After all, you are no longer a  _capitaine_ .”

Marvelous' eyes narrowed, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. “Those're fighting words, Enter,” he warned, taking a step back into a readying stance. “Are you ready to back them up?”

Enter grinned. “ _Mais oui_ ,” he said with a bow. “It is only sensible that I-”

His words were cut off in mid-sentence as Marvelous rushed him, sword flying just an inch from his nose. “Aha, pirate, that's right,” he laughed gleefully. “Then let me return in kind!”

It had been just one cable before, but this time three whipped around Marvelous, all from different directions. He was able to dodge the first two with a duck and a weave, but the third caught him in the shin and he tumbled forward into a roll. The moment he was on his feet again he threw himself to the side, just barely avoiding another two strikes from his opponent.

“Enter...” Marvelous growled again, righting himself and pinning his eyes on his target. He wanted to challenge him to a fight without weapons, but he couldn't be sure that Enter even considered his cables to be separate weapons or not. He wasn't about to unwittingly handicap himself. “I'll tear you apart the moment I get the chance.”

His enemy shrugged, the cables flexing around him. The starry sky backing them made the cables nearly invisible to Marvelous' eye, and he found himself wishing they could have had this encounter indoors instead. “You have the chance now,  _non_ ?” Enter asked idly, taking another step forward. “Or do you simply mean to threaten me without any power to follow through?”

Marvelous stood once more, glaring hard at his opponent. “I've got more than enough power to take down a coward like you,” he spat, then charged him once more. This time he was prepared for the cables, dodging three before getting a swipe in at Enter's elbow. It was blocked, just barely, and the two locked blows and eyes for a long moment.

“Pirates,” Enter said, his smirk broad on his face. “Foolish, impulsive creatures. You work best when controlled, won't you agree?”

With a roar of rage, Marvelous pushed Enter backward, breaking their stalemate. He swung twice, hearing his sword slice through two of Enter's cables, then pulled for his pistol. There was a stinging at his cheek, but he ignored the pain and fired two shots that sent his enemy tumbling to the ground.

Not bothering with any sort of witty remark, he charged forward again, fully intending to pin Enter to the ground and, if surrender wasn't forthcoming, cut his head from his shoulders. But once again cables came sailing in from his sides, halting his progress.

He saw the opening a split second before he went for it, one hand grabbing the highest cable as he jumped with all his might. This was his ship in the end, after all. He knew it better than any invading Zangyack or Vagras possibly could. He felt the air rush past his face as he sailed upward, before his trajectory changed as the cable wrapped around the boom.

The cable went taught, and he swung back around towards Enter himself, sword out and at the ready. Enter stood there, his eyes wide and grin nearly cracking his face, a sword suddenly in his hand to meet Marvelous' incoming thrust. Just when it seemed like the final blows would be traded, there was a ringing of gunfire and Enter's cable snapped, sending them both tumbling to the deck.

“Enter!” came a roar, and both combatants scrambled to their feet to see Bacchus himself striding out onto the deck. “Are you killing my toy so soon?”

“ _Non non non_ ,” Enter quickly replied, although Marvelous could see the grimace tugging at the edges of Enter's lips. “Merely testing him,  _monsieur_ . After all, we would not wish to return, just to find that they are not up the challenge,  _non_ ?”

Marvelous' hand twitched at his side, but he stayed his sword. “Just a friendly duel,” he lied with a sneer. “Nothing to worry your pretty head about.”

Bacchus sniffed, then downed a swig from his bottle. “It's too late for fighting. Go to bed,” he ordered, then disappeared back into the depths of the galleon.

Enter turned to Marvelous with a snide bow. “You heard him,  _capitaine_ ...our fight is finished.”

“For now,” Marvelous added. “But I  _will_ see you dead, Enter.” He turned and stalked back towards the entrance to the ship, keeping one eye over his shoulder until he was well within the doorway.

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Enter replied with a smile, casting his gaze towards the planet that loomed beneath them. “That honor belongs to someone else entirely.”


End file.
